


You Will Always Be The One

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, King Jared, M/M, One Shot, Stalking, Vampire Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared Padalecki comes home one night after a long day of work to see an intruder rummaging through his apartment.





	You Will Always Be The One

Jared stares at the man in his apartment, frowning. He just got home from his boring late night job, and all he really wants to do is sleep. Instead, he has to deal with this intruder looking through his belongings, seemingly fascinated by them. How the hell did he even get in here? Jared sighs, taking this better than he originally had expected. He drops his bag by the door, and toes off his shoes.

"I've never seen someone so...tidy." The man hums in a joyous tone. "Of course, I expected nothing less from you."

Jared maintains his frown, walking into the living room. He flops onto the couch face first. "If you're some kind of stalker killer, just kill me already. Get it over with."

Clatter is heard, and Jared groans. This thief or whatever is ruining his things. "What makes you think I want to kill you?"

"That's usually what happens in these situations."

"I doubt that. Perhaps it's that imagination overreacting to everything all over again."

Jared looks up. "Why are you in my house?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The intruder says, setting down a picture of Jared as a little boy with his mom and dad. He walks near the window, smiling at him. "I'm here to see you."

"Right...you're here to see...me."

"Do you not believe me?"

"I have half a mind to call the police right now."

"You wouldn't possibly do that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're curious about me, Jared. You are so very curious. I can read you well. I always could."

"How do you know my name?" Jared asks, sitting up.

The man takes a step forward; Jared eyes him carefully. "I know many things about you. Where you work, who know, what you like to eat, your favorite color."

"You've been stalking me..."

It's not a question. It's a very clear statement that the man doesn't argue. He gets closer to Jared until he kneels down on one knee in front of him, bowing. Jared's heart beats faster in his chest, hammering double time.

"I've been watching you, yes," The man confesses. "But only because I had to. I had hoped that...once you look upon my face, you would remember me."

Jared breathes, shaking away the strange feeling in his stomach. "Remember you? I don't...who are you?"

"Forgive me. I am Jensen, Jensen Ross Ackles, My Lord."

"My Lord?"

Jensen grasps Jared's hand, kissing the back of it very gently. Jared has to catch himself before he swoons. "My Lord," Jensen's voice is deep, husky. "It seems that you have forgotten your past. I will gladly help you to restore the memories of your past self."

Jared stands up abruptly, snatching away from Jensen. He crosses his arms, getting ready to blow. "What the hell are talking about!? Past lives, Lords and--Look, I don't know you, I've never known you, and you need to leave!"

"Jared..." Jensen stands. The look on his face breaks Jared's heart because it seems that...Jensen's own heart is breaking. "You know me, just as I've known you for many years." Jensen walks to him, and his eyes seem to glow a calming red from their previous deep sea green. "I've looked for you for so long..."

Jared gazes into Jensen's eyes as he backs him against the wall, hand on his cheek. He feels drawn to Jensen, and yet he doesn't know why. He quietly asks the first question that comes to mind.

"What are you?"

"Mortals would call me 'Demon', or 'Vampire', but the truth is that I am both. There is no real name for what I am. I can survive for a long time without the consumption of blood, but it does boost my prowess in battle."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you..." Jensen says, lips inches away from Jared's. "To remember me."

In a flash, their lips connect, and Jensen has his hands on Jared's hips, pulling him a little bit closer. Jared closes his eyes, blushing as he's kissed passionately by this creature. His own arms find themselves around Jensen's neck, and his hands into his hair. At the same time, visions flash into Jared's mind, fleeting images that he cannot quite understand.

The scenes play out in his head in real time, happening concurrently with what's happening for real. As Jensen gently lays Jared down on his bed, he sees a vision of the very same thing happening, but many years ago. It's the two of them, doing the exact same thing. Jared moans as Jensen kisses and bites at his neck; mirroring scenes from the past.

Jared was a Holy King of a powerful kingdom, commanded armies and toppled cities with his brute force and powers beyond comprehension, powers and memories that he has since forgotten. Jensen was a creature of the night, having had his own army bested by Jared's. They fought each other, days and days without rest, powers an equal match.

They ceased their fighting, and became trusted friends...but Jensen showed Jared more. He loved him, and Jared loved him in kind. Their union, however, was not to be, and they were betrayed by their kingdoms. They fought side by side together, defeating each wave that came their way.

Jensen survived, Jared did not, and his soul lingered in Limbo, awaiting to be reborn.

And he did.

****

In the morning, Jared awakes, staring at the Vampire in his bed. Jensen looks back, smiling. He reaches out to Jared, sweeping away the hair in his eyes. Jensen's touch is not cold like the mythology books would indicate. It's the opposite. He's warm, and he is not evil, not anymore at least. King Jared made sure of that in the past.

"You've remembered." Jensen's smile does not falter.

Jared nods once. "It's coming back to me...small pieces at a time."

"Do not rush yourself. It will all come back in time."

"There's something you want to say." Jared frowns. "I don't know how, but I can feel it."

Jensen laughs. "Ah. Along with your memories, your powers return as well. You are correct. There is so much to say, but I will start with the most urgent. The world is in danger. We must protect it. You dedicated your previous life to protect it from all manner of evil, but that evil is rising again. I had to find you again as you're the only one who can stop it once more. There are some who have taken refuge in the ruins of your old palace. They eagerly await the return of their King."

Jared stands, clothed in only his boxers. His expression can only be described as regal. "Then we cannot afford to waste anymore time. We must take up arms in this new world...I guess."

Jensen smirks, and travels towards Jared again. He kneels in front of him, head down. "Welcome back, My Lord."

"Jared." He says, as Jensen stands, kissing him. "Call me Jared. Let's go."

The Lost King and his lover disappear into parts unknown, secretly preparing for the impending war between Light and Dark...

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I left this open to become it's own series. Hmmmm...choices. ;)


End file.
